


The Worst Revenge

by Lan_Cheer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Magic
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 03:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3342476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lan_Cheer/pseuds/Lan_Cheer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梅林和莫德雷德在新的一世成为了兄弟，记忆却停留在莫德雷德杀死亚瑟王的时候。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Worst Revenge

 

那其实是一个再平常不过的下午。五岁的莫德雷德坐在属于自己的小房间里，地面被母亲铺上了彩色的拼接地垫，凑近鼻子去的时候，还能闻到一点浅浅的塑胶味。他拿起一个漂亮的玩具木马，打算给自己讲一个骑着战马的王子驰骋沙场的故事——

就在这一刻，所有记忆倾巢而出。

握在手里的小马还半举在空中，五岁孩子的大脑被装满了不属于这个年龄的心智与老成。如果不是因为心脏被刺穿的痛觉也一并保留在了记忆里，他或许会觉得这事还算有趣。

莫德雷德和哥哥的关系一直不算亲密，从前的他并不明白，不过现在，一切就好说了许多。他走到哥哥的房间门口，没有费心敲门。转动把手，推开，里面的人背对着他坐在桌前，被开门声吓了一跳。这个人本能地转身，张开嘴刚准备说些什么，却在看见他的一刻停下来，眼眶收回到平常的大小。

“看来你想起来了。”莫德雷德七岁的哥哥，过高的颧骨和过大的耳朵，除此之外就是无论怎么看都不像是这个年龄的孩子应有的眼神，耸耸肩膀，慵懒地靠进椅子。

“你呢，是什么时候？”

“跟你差不多大的时候。”

“你记得多少？”

“足够多了。”

莫德雷德轻笑了一声，“真想知道这两年你都是以什么心情过过来的。”

坐在椅子里的孩子稍稍眯起眼睛，除此之外再没表情。

“梅林，莫德雷德，下来吃饭了。”温和却有些急促的女声从楼下传来，两个孩子都没有动作。

“妈妈在叫我们呢，哥哥。”嘴上这么说着，身体却更加放松地靠到门框上。也许这样的姿势对一个五岁的孩子来讲太过滑稽了，但梅林的肩膀仍旧僵硬起来。他真是一点儿没变。莫德雷德扬起嘴角，对自己过了这么久还能轻易触碰梅林的软肋感到满意。

梅林从椅子中站起来，径直走向房门通往的走廊，连余光都是想要避开他的样子。

“你有过机会，梅林，但是你自己错过了。”他跟在梅林后面，五岁的腿脚要跟上比他年长两岁的步伐仍旧显得困难，成熟的心智对身体的控制似乎并没有什么帮助，但莫德雷德对此并不介意，他在两人杂乱而低沉的脚步声中说道：“你觉得他也会回来吗？还是说这只是命运女神跟我们开的一个玩笑？”

“先洗手，孩子们。”胡尼斯的声音从厨房传来，他们的母亲，一个不算美丽的黑发女人，正因忙于把刚烤好的面包端出烤箱和把最后一道汤汁端上餐桌而没注意到两个孩子的异常。“记得我说过的话吗？洗手的时候要用肥皂，洗完手之后要……”

擦干。莫德雷德在心里回答道。梅林站到毛巾架旁擦干双手，转身准备离开的时候却停了下来。浴室里突然减少的光线让莫德雷德回过头，戴着厚手套的胡尼斯正一脸忧虑地站在门口。

“发生什么事了吗，孩子们？”

“没有，妈妈，一切都很好。”

“莫德雷德，一切都好吗？”胡尼斯皱起眉头。

“当然，”莫德雷德露出一个大大的笑容，“一切都好极了，妈妈。”

尽管面色里还留有怀疑，可胡尼斯终于因为炉子上的汤冲向了厨房。

 

晚饭是鸡肉，西红柿，芹菜和一些面包。

莫德雷德把芹菜塞进嘴里，晚饭比平时还要安静。通常胡尼斯会询问他们在学校里的见闻，或者把自己工作上有趣的事讲给他们听，但今天是周日，他们三个都待在家里，很难说得上有什么可以分享的见闻。

“那么，梅林，你有计算过距离那会儿有多久了么？”莫德雷德把嘴里的芹菜嚼出脆响，望向坐在旁边的梅林。

他的哥哥正在蹩脚地用刀叉切开一片西红柿，他的动作明显地停滞了一下，可随即又继续下去，像是没有听到他的问题。

“距离什么多久了？”胡尼斯在对面问道。

莫德雷德没有理她。他继续把视线放在梅林身上，而梅林则把切好的西红柿送入口中。有那么几分钟，谁都没有先开口说话的意思，直到莫德雷德用他不太利索的眼皮挑挑眉毛，“可能他不记得了。”

 

这天夜里，莫德雷德没缘由地从梦中醒来，和他过去两年没缘由地从梦中醒来一样。他在床上转身，梅林果然又站在门口。只是今天，莫德雷德没有如往常一样揉着惺忪的睡眼叫他哥哥。

他们只是对视着，让昏暗的月光从床脚爬向地面。

梅林最终离开了房间，身体隐没在走廊的阴影里。

过了很久，莫德雷德才注意到胸腔里疯狂的心跳声和后背湿透床单的冷汗。

 

 

 

十二岁的莫德雷德被选中参演学校编排的舞台剧。他负责饰演《仲夏夜之梦》里的迫克。

胡尼斯在医院的工作越发繁忙起来。单身一人却得承担起整个家庭的开销，莫德雷德能够看见母亲的时间里，这个黑发女人总是面露倦容，衣着朴素。即使如此，她仍旧承诺，会帮助莫德雷德练习剧本上的对白。

在进行了简单的晚餐之后，胡尼斯在绿色桌布上支起台灯，天色已经全黑了。

大门突然被打开，瘦削的身形钻进屋内，借着路上的灯光能看见他嘴里吐出长长的白汽和单薄的衣衫下有些发抖的手臂。

“梅林。”胡尼斯用责难的口吻叫住了准备径直上楼的梅林，“你不准备说说看你去哪儿了吗？”

“抱歉妈妈，我有点事。”嘴上回答着胡尼斯的话，脚下却一点停顿的意思都没有。他甚至没有分给他们一个目光。

“你今天没有去上课。”胡尼斯的声音有些发颤，莫德雷德回头去看她，女人脸色发白，嘴唇微微抖动着。

他十四岁的哥哥，这个过分消瘦的少年在逐渐增长的年岁里变得越发沉默和难以交往。他时常整日整日地消失，再灰头土脸或是满身泥泞地出现。他是所有人眼里的怪人，几乎没人知道他在想些什么。梅林选择在这个时间点上停住脚步低下头，接下来的一分钟他纹丝不动，周身的空气都要静止下来。然后他抬起步子，继续走向楼梯。

胡尼斯突然从座位上蹦起来，大步走向她的长子。地上清晰的脚印却让她停止下来，重新看向梅林。在注意到他杂乱的头发和滴水的衣角后她深深抽气：“天哪，你都已经湿透了！发生什么事了？”她想要上前，却被梅林的表情制止，“你都要冻僵了。这到底是怎么回事？”

莫德雷德换上自己最为乖巧的表情和语调，几乎能说得上是虔诚地看向了他们的母亲，“我确信哥哥有自己的理由的。”

梅林突然转过头，眼神直直地指向他。莫德雷德回看过去，成功在他眼里找到了愤怒。

绿色桌布上方，浅浅的橙黄色灯泡猛地炸裂开来，发出一声巨响。零星的火光和玻璃碎片一起飞溅起来，他在短暂的黑暗里听到了胡尼斯的尖叫，颧骨上还有点细细的刺痛。

房间里的光线更加黯淡下去，路灯的光芒从百叶窗里透进来。胡尼斯一脸惊恐地跑到莫德雷德身边，小心地检查他脸上的伤痕。梅林趁着这个空隙上楼，在啪嗒的关门声响起的时候，胡尼斯迅速地朝他的房门看了一眼。莫德雷德惊诧地发现，他在母亲的眼睛里找到了畏惧的神情。

 

胡尼斯决定在第二天跟梅林好好谈一谈。

莫德雷德从玻璃杯里抿了一口牛奶，接着切下一小块煎蛋，和酥脆的烤土司一起送到嘴里。胡尼斯把梅林叫到厨房，一边准备早餐一边低声说着些什么，就好像莫德雷德还是个小孩。要知道，他们的房子真的没有那么大。

胡尼斯一如既往地喋喋不休，而梅林，不值得信任的，古怪又不合群的梅林，出乎意料地以热切的语气解释着自己行为的反常。他想母亲该是许下了自己都难以保证的惩罚，但更大的可能是梅林正为新一天的外出寻找借口。

莫德雷德扬起嘴角，看向平躺在厨房案台上的餐刀。

一步，两步，梅林无意识地跟着母亲走到案台旁。他如此沉浸于自己的辩解而忽略了那个一点点挪向边缘的小家伙。

餐刀在落向地面时莫德雷德本丝毫不怀疑它会切下梅林的脚趾，然而出于某种近乎不可能的奇迹，梅林在最后一刻竟然跳开了。

胡尼斯惊呼着捂住口鼻，随即慌张地蹲下身把餐刀收回橱柜。

梅林从厨房里望向他，莫德雷德朝他举杯致意——即使那只是牛奶。

噢，他似乎忘了提，他们会魔法了。

 

正式演出的那天，舞台上出了一点小意外。

演出时间还未到，剧组的所有人都在跑前跑后，为舞台布置做最后的准备，莫德雷德也是如此。几个早到的家长在观众席里跟自己的孩子招手，学校的工作人员在后台调试灯光。谁都没有注意到舞台上方那个摇摇欲坠的黑色音箱。

莫德雷德正好站在它下面。当那个巨大而沉重的盒子忽然砸下来的时候，莫德雷德险些没有躲开。他瘫坐在地上，被摔成碎片的木料堆在腿间，任何一片都有可能在平行宇宙里插进他的头颅。他下意识地转头，在观众席里找到了梅林的身影。穿着兜帽衫，将双手插在口袋里的梅林，先是张大了眼睛，而后又是熟悉的面无表情。他的脸色比往常还要苍白一些，可眼里仍旧是一如既往的冷漠。

几个学生和工作人员是最快赶到他身边的。他们把他扶起来，他的脑袋很快被埋进了一个女人的拥抱——胡尼斯的拥抱。梅林还站在原地，双手插在口袋里，一动不动。

你知道家里有个想要杀死你的哥哥是什么感觉么？十二岁的莫德雷德在胡尼斯的拥抱里腿脚发软，他终于第一次体会到，生命的威胁比什么都要可怕。

 

 

 

十六岁的莫德雷德被邀请参加某个尚未认识的同学的生日晚会。

他在人群中一眼就认出了他——金色的头发，宽阔的肩膀，笑起来会后仰的动作。莫德雷德的呼吸停在了胸口。

破晓的空气仍保留着夜里的潮湿，青白的碎石路面两旁，锋利的峭壁黑压压地逼近。他出剑时犹豫的一瞬，没能穿透心脏的力道。但对方却没有留情的意思，结结实实地没入心底，剑尖从背后戳出来。亚瑟的眼里是恨意，和他把已经刺穿他的剑身又横着划了一段的动作配套。

他慌乱地想要避开眼神，可对方在此之前发现了他。他径直向他走来，莫德雷德的心脏在胸口狂响。

“嗨。”他微笑着跟他打招呼，把手中的饮料递给他，“不是酒，有点逊。”

从这一刻起，莫德雷德知道，亚瑟并不记得他。

他当然知道梅林的那些早出晚归都是为了什么——

“……嗨。”

“我注意到你刚才在看我。”亚瑟朝他眨眨眼睛，抿着饮料的时候打湿了嘴唇。

——而源自某种类似奇迹的运气，他成了先认识亚瑟的人。

“是……吗？”

“难道不是吗？”自信的笑容，魅力全开的举止。即使没有记忆，他也和一千多年前没有分别。

“恐怕你得自己找答案了。”莫德雷德向他举杯，学着他的样子打湿嘴唇，再用舌尖舔掉。亚瑟的视线一刻都没有离开。

 

梅林十八岁生日那天胡尼斯决定给她的大儿子一个惊喜。为此她忙前前后，把蜡烛和礼物都藏在柜子最里面那层。莫德雷德为此感到惋惜，她不知道梅林在十八岁生日之后就会离开，而胡尼斯以为自己才是藏着秘密的那一个。

“我可以带一个人来吗？”莫德雷德靠在门框边问道。

胡尼斯抬起手臂擦汗，把蛋糕从模子里倒出来：“当然。”她突然回头，脸上露出狡黠的笑容，“是你常提起的那个男孩吗？”

莫德雷德扬起嘴角。

“噢，我就知道。”胡尼斯得意地说道，“梅林会喜欢他的生日派对的。”

出于某种原因，莫德雷德并不这么认为。

 

梅林不喜欢他的生日派对。

从他进门的第一刻起莫德雷德就知道。

他看了看挂在墙上的装饰气球，瞟了一眼餐桌上的鲜花，胡尼斯从厨房里跑出来跟他说生日快乐的时候，梅林只是扯了扯嘴角，拥抱着他的母亲不痛不痒地说了声：“谢谢。”

“我做了你最喜欢吃的杏仁蛋糕。”

梅林低下头亲了亲胡尼斯的脸颊。这个从来都过于清瘦，眼眶下常常伴有黑眼圈，看起来又营养不良的青少年竟然在不知什么时候起长得比母亲还高了。莫德雷德看着面前拥抱着的母子——胡尼斯抬起手心抚上梅林的脸颊，梅林垂下视线，长长的睫毛遮住眼睑——他正在一天一天变成莫德雷德记忆中的那个样子，变成那个站在国王身边一脸单纯的小男仆。

门铃在这时候响起，梅林分开这个拥抱，主动提出要去开门。

莫德雷德的嘴角慢慢地上扬起来，时机正好。

梅林开门后那刻的表情真是无价之宝——起先他还没有反应过来，所以他的脸上出现了一瞬间的空白，随后，如同被认知击中般地，血色迅速从脸上褪去。

“嗨，”门口金发的年轻人抱着大大的礼物盒朝他微笑，“你一定是梅林，生日快乐。”

莫德雷德慵懒地靠在门廊尽头，一帧一帧地记下梅林的表情。紧缩的瞳孔，微张的嘴唇，扶着门把手却颤抖得停不下来的手指，他的背脊整个僵硬起来，似乎不确定是该后退还是扑上去。啊，梅林，喜欢我为你准备的礼物么？

“你可能还不认识我。”年轻人把礼物盒塞进左臂后伸出右手，“我是亚瑟，莫德雷德的……”

“男朋友。”莫德雷德从门廊后走上来，亚瑟在门口笑着朝他挥手。他越过梅林牵住亚瑟，拉他进门后自然地把手臂环上去，在亚瑟唇上印下一个吻。梅林的脸距离他们还不到十公分。

“莫德雷德告诉我你不是个喜欢夸张的礼物的人，所以我准备了点小玩意。”亚瑟把手中巨大的礼物盒递到梅林手上，“希望你能喜欢。”

莫德雷德咽下差点泻出的笑声，牵着亚瑟的手带他走向客厅，“过来，给你介绍我妈妈。”

这是个很冷的冬天，因为室内的暖气，一家人都只穿着薄薄的线衫。站在门边的梅林怔怔地注视着亚瑟和弟弟的背影，抱着礼盒的手指被风吹得通红，似乎忘记了关门。

 

晚饭的时候亚瑟坐在梅林旁边。坐在亚瑟对面的莫德雷德发现，要忍住笑意是一件很难的事。

他的哥哥，这个对什么事都可以无动于衷，冷眼相待的人，此时眼角发红地坐在那里，如同往常一样默不作声，握着银色餐具的双手止不住地颤抖。

“梅林……是有哪里不舒服吗？”在餐叉快要掉落的前一秒，胡尼斯握住了梅林的手，“噢，亲爱的，你的手怎么这么凉？”

所有人的视线都聚集在了梅林身上，莫德雷德稍稍扬起下巴，亚瑟则显得有些尴尬。仍旧垂着脑袋的梅林闭上眼睛，深深地吸了口气，“我没事。”他低声说道。

“一定是今天的惊喜太多了。”莫德雷德微笑起来，“我告诉过你们了，梅林是个害羞的家伙。”

“跟你正好相反，我想。”亚瑟抬起眉毛用轻松地语气说道。优雅，高尚的亚瑟，从不介意把自己放在聚光灯下，似乎总认为扭转局面是种职责。

“嗯，我不知道。如果你喜欢的话，我也可以害羞一点的。”莫德雷德边说边把手伸向自己的水杯，当他完全握住杯身的时候，杯子突然猛地炸裂开来。如果有人看得仔细，就会发现在杯子炸开的前一刻，莫德雷德似乎意识到了什么似地松开手。不过即使如此，仍旧有几片碎玻璃扎进了他的手心。

“噢！我的天哪！”胡尼斯惊叫起来。

“噢，上帝……”亚瑟从座位上起身，跑到莫德雷德身边。

“我不明白……怎么会……”胡尼斯推开椅子，椅子脚在地板上发出刺耳的尖叫。

“我们得送他去医院。”莫德雷德的手看起来糟透了，除了嵌在肉里的玻璃碎片，那些被划伤的地方也在不停地流血。那些鲜红色的血滴一点一点落向餐巾，亚瑟皱着眉头握住莫德雷德的手腕，脸上的担忧清晰可见。

“我们家离医院太远了。”胡尼斯摇着头把莫德雷德从座位上扶起来，“他的手需要马上的清理和止血。”

“我来帮忙……”

“不用了，我来吧。别担心，孩子，我是个护士。”

胡尼斯带着莫德雷德进入了浴室，亚瑟被留下来和梅林单独待在一起。

 

沉默是痛苦的。

胡尼斯和莫德雷德离开之后，亚瑟有些不安地回到座位上。他的面前是被打湿的桌布和一摊玻璃碎片，沾着莫德雷德血液的餐巾揉成一团被扔在餐盘边上。他局促地看了看紧闭的浴室大门，终于还是拿起了面前的餐具。

梅林安静得好像从未待在这里。

“我有点担心……”

“妈妈会照顾好他的。”梅林很快打断了他。

亚瑟拿起餐叉，把切好的鸡胸肉递进嘴里。他花了一段时间咀嚼，之后还是放下餐具，用餐巾抹了抹嘴角。

“也许我应该……”他指了指面前的那些东西，示意自己可以帮忙收拾，可是——

“就放在那儿吧。”梅林边切鸡肉边说道。

沉默让气压强得难以忍受。

“所以，你和莫德雷德是怎么认识的？”然后，出乎亚瑟最大的意料，梅林成为了开启话题的那个人。

“呃……一个朋友的生日派对……我在那里，他也在那里……”

“他跟你打招呼了？”

“事实上，是我先跟他打招呼的。”

梅林回过头来看向他。亚瑟这才注意到，梅林的眼睛竟然这么蓝。

“我发现他在看我，所以就过去跟他打了招呼。一切发展得非常……自然而然。”他停顿了一下，仔细斟酌这个词。

“所以你喜欢他？”梅林突然问道。

亚瑟点点头，“当然。”

“你爱他么？”

亚瑟的眼睛睁大了点。他下意识地把手伸向水杯，在握住杯子之前顿了一下，接着端起杯子抿了一口。

“我认为你这么问很有意思。”他在放下杯子的时候说道。

梅林挑起了一边的眉毛。

“你相信命运么？”亚瑟侧过头。

梅林的脸色一瞬间变得惨白。亚瑟愣了愣，但还是继续下去：“我相信每个人都有自己的命运。每个人生来都有自己注定要做的事，注定要遇到的人。”他偏了偏脑袋，似乎想到了什么一样微笑起来，“我第一次见到莫德雷德的时候，他问了我一模一样的问题。你能想象吗？我当时的心情？就好像……他就是我要找的那个人……”

亚瑟没有说下去，梅林看起来像是快要哭了。

“你还好么？”亚瑟皱起眉头。

“我没事。”梅林猛地偏过脑袋，打断了他们相接的视线。

“不，真的，你还好么？你看起来……”

“我都说了我没事。”梅林猛地提高了音量。

“梅林，我刚刚就想说了，你脸上好像有些红色的东西。”

梅林皱起眉头，指尖抚上脸颊。

胡尼斯和莫德雷德从浴室里走出来，“他的手已经包扎好了，不用担心，伤口都不深……梅林？你的脸怎么了？”

“有点痒，没什么大不了的。”梅林的手指挠着侧脸，再次恢复到没有表情的样子。

“不，你看起来不像没事。”胡尼斯上前，“你的脸红了一大片。”

“看起来像是过敏。”亚瑟皱着眉头说道。

胡尼斯弯下腰，凑近梅林的脸颊，“你说得对，绝对是过敏了。”

在他们对话的时间里，梅林越来越不耐地抓挠起来，这些红疹则像是受到了鼓舞一般疯狂蔓延。

“够了，我们得去医院。”

胡尼斯准备了必要的物品，亚瑟为他们叫来了出租车。莫德雷德为胡尼斯关上车门之前低声说了句：“路上小心。”出租车开走的时候，亚瑟注意到梅林皱着眉头用手指按住了喉咙。

 

“今晚真是……发生了很多事。”亚瑟摇摇头说道，“你哥哥怎么会过敏？”

“谁知道，”莫德雷德耸了耸肩，“也许是杏仁蛋糕。”

亚瑟皱起鼻子：“他压根就没吃杏仁蛋糕。”

“杏仁蛋糕，虾，或者是芒果饮料。你真的要把时间浪费在讨论什么东西会导致过敏上么？难道只有我一个人注意到现在这里只剩我们两个人了？”莫德雷德一点一点后退，直到他的背靠上楼梯扶手。

“他是你哥哥，莫德雷德。”亚瑟走上前，双手牵住莫德雷德的，“过敏有时候会变得很严重，有些人还会出现休克反应。”

莫德雷德扬起嘴角，梅林当然会出现休克反应，窒息，昏迷？……“我还不知道我的男朋友是个年轻的医生。”他把左手从亚瑟手中抽出来环到他脖子后，拉近他的脸颊吻住他。嘴唇分开之后亚瑟缓缓把眼睛睁开，手心抚上莫德雷德的脸颊。

“我在想，我们可以好好利用这个时间，如果你恰好跟我想得一样的话。”

稍稍抬起下巴，亚瑟上前一步贴紧了两人的躯体。他把双臂绕到莫德雷德身后，低下头，吻住了男友嘴角的笑容。

 

 

莫德雷德的后背撞到墙上，发出一声厚重的闷响。

“别以为我不知道你干了什么。”

梅林从九岁起就没再来过莫德雷德的房间。现在能出现这样的情景，莫德雷德或许应该感到荣幸。整整四年，莫德雷德在半夜醒来都会看到梅林站在门口，脸上是他看不懂的表情。不过后来他明白了，在舞台剧的意外之后。但他还在这里，不是么？每当想到那四年里每一个夜晚，站在门口的梅林都在自己的软弱中煎熬，莫德雷德就能感到一种胜利的喜悦。

“你是指什么？我想你得跟我说得具体一点。”他抬抬肩膀，“你是指我利用你在出租车里挣扎着呼吸的时间操了亚瑟？顺便一提，他的屁股真的很不错。还是指我让他在图书馆里帮我口交？这样说起来，到底是他的屁股比较棒还是嘴比较棒呢？真是难以抉择。你知道么，也许……”莫德雷德没能说完。梅林的眼睛烧成火焰般的金色，莫德雷德的身体扭曲着靠上墙壁，他的眼睛和嘴都张得老大，断续的抽气声从喉咙里冒出来。

梅林站在原地没有动。他的目光聚焦在莫德雷德脸上。他的弟弟满脸恐慌，身体沿着墙壁滑到地上，手指徒劳地抓着喉咙。

“嘿，孩子们，我烤了些饼干。”胡尼斯从门外探进脑袋的时候正好能看见坐在地上的莫德雷德和背对着自己的梅林。“发生什么事了吗？”

空气里出现了短暂的沉寂。

“没什么，妈妈。”她的长子，双臂抱在胸前慢慢地回过头，脸上是平和温暖的微笑，“我们只是在说话。”

胡尼斯的视线在两个儿子身上来回了几道，最终还是把目光聚焦到梅林身上，“我很高兴你们的关系融洽起来了。下楼来吃点饼干。”

“马上就来。”梅林笑着回答道。

也许胡尼斯关上门之后才会想起，梅林脸上的笑容从头到尾都没有变过。

 

 

一个月之后，阿瓦隆高中的游泳池出了一个小意外。一个金色头发的孩子差点在泳池里淹死。幸好被路过的比他大两届的学生发现，把他从水里救了出来。被救起来之后，金色头发的孩子声称“就好像有人在泳池上放了一个巨大的玻璃盖，无论他怎么努力都无法冲出水面。”消息很快就传遍了整个校园，有人翻出几十年前的旧账，编出了一个令人毛骨悚然的鬼故事，还有对此嗤之以鼻的，只说是那个孩子自己游泳技术太差，为了保存颜面捏造了一个故作灵异的谎话。

但谁也不知道那个孩子并没有说谎，而去救他的人也绝不只是路过。

梅林赶到泳池的时候，亚瑟几乎已经不再挣扎了。莫德雷德使用了一个过于强大的咒语，以至于即使是梅林也无法保证自己可以成功地破除它。亚瑟的身体在泳池里渐渐沉没下去，梅林慌张地跪到池边，双手伸向水面。

电影里总是说，人们的大脑会选择性地忘掉受创伤时最痛苦的记忆，亚瑟以为自己也会一样。可他发现，他什么都没有忘。他记得自己在水里不断地下沉，记得自己无法呼吸，记得死亡的恐惧。但也记得泳池边突然出现的黑发身影，和水面上突然就铺满的金光。他记得他重新浮上水面，记得那双用力抓住了他的手。

亚瑟醒过来的时候梅林整个人都在颤抖。他抬起修长的手指，指尖轻轻触碰亚瑟的脸颊。过了一会儿，又安静地把手放下去。

那一刻，亚瑟在梅林脸上找到了某种表情。当时的他没有认出那是什么，直到回到家中，在偶然的发呆后不小心看向镜子，才知道原来那种表情叫做恐惧。

 

亚瑟第二次接近死亡的经历是在遭遇便利店的抢劫犯时。到现在他也没能明白，劫匪对准他胸口开枪的子弹，怎么就只是勉强擦到了手臂。莫德雷德在医院里不断向他道歉，说如果不是因为他让亚瑟这么晚去买东西，那么他就不会遇上这种危险。但亚瑟能想到的只是，两次，梅林都在那里。

 

亚瑟和梅林的交集在一点一点地增加。他们会在彼此都喜欢的咖啡厅偶遇，在学校草坪的同一棵树底下晒太阳，在随手抽出书店书架上的一本书后从空隙里看见对方。亚瑟开始真正地看见他——看见他浓密的黑色的头发，看见他像是能扇出风来的睫毛，看见他高高的颧骨和认真的时候喜欢撅起嘴的表情，看见他常常望着人群发呆，似乎在寻找着什么的样子。

亚瑟和莫德雷德的恋情慢慢趋于稳定。他喜欢莫德雷德，莫德雷德也喜欢他。他们是适合的一对，彼此都能留给对方恰好的空间。于是这天下午，亚瑟因为要找梅林借书的缘故来到他家；而说好了会去城市另一头办事的莫德雷德因为流感在家里睡过了时间；亚瑟跟着梅林走进他的卧室，看着梅林翻箱倒柜地找那本不记得放在了哪里的书，突然就觉得其实书没什么重要的；所以当莫德雷德披着被单走出卧室，在迷迷糊糊中循着声响走到梅林半掩的房门边时，他丝毫不应好奇自己看到的是把梅林按在墙上亲吻的亚瑟。他的男友在短暂的亲吻后把脸埋进他哥哥的脖子，他听见他用哽咽的声音说：“你对我做了什么？梅林……”

亚瑟和梅林的性爱发生得理所当然。梅林弯曲着四肢跪在床上，亚瑟从他身后进入，一次一次埋至最里。梅林低下头，沙哑的呻吟声浸满房间，亚瑟俯身吻他的脖子，内疚和痛苦从眉毛蔓延到脚趾。

莫德雷德从门边转身，嘴角扬起笑意。拖着长长的被单回到卧室，躺上床的时候没有费心关门。他会在亚瑟离开之前用最天真的笑脸跟他打招呼，用最充满爱意的吻把他拉进自己的房间，他会在他的床单上狠狠操这个美丽，高尚，荣耀的金发男友，亲眼看着他被自己的愧疚吞噬。然后约定明天，后天，大后天——不然，命运又是什么呢？

这是他对他们的报复。

 


End file.
